


Ice cream

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Requests, rare pairs, teasing lucy, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Lucy and Cana are enjoying the good weather.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> I opened drabble requests for rare pairs a few weeks ago, and got most of them done. Lucana was one of them, so here have these gorgeous girlfriends!!

“Urgh, it’s so fucking hot.” Cana dramatically threw one arm up and then wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Her other hand was occupied with a big ice cone. Lucy had bought it for her after Cana had insisted that they should have an ice cream-beach date.

Lucy grimaced. She was walking ahead and sweating as well, she just didn’t care about giving in to this weakness right now. “It was your idea to go outside, after all.”

“I know,” Cana complied. Her words were followed by another dramatic groan. “What’s up with you, you should be moaning around just like I am!”

“Well, I’m not.” But oh, how she wanted to. Usually she was the one quick to complain about heat or cold, too. She couldn’t wait to reach the beach so she could fling herself into the water. The mere thought of the refreshing cold surrounding her made walking a little easier and Lucy wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her own ice cream would have melted right there onto her hand if she hadn’t eaten it up already. The brain freeze had been worth it, she decided.

Speaking of the ice cream…

When there was no more moaning from Cana, it was unusual for her to moan about the heat anyway, Lucy decided to stop and turn around to see if everything was okay. She was a little ahead of her girlfriend and Cana trotting behind her was kind of adorable. She really should wait for her though.

And just like she had expected, Cana’s ice cream had started melting as well. Not only that, but a bit of the sweat treat was sticking to one corner of her girlfriend’s mouth and it was really adorable as well.

Lucy couldn’t hold a chuckle.

“Yea, just make fun of your poor girlfriend.” Cana was obviously in good spirits about this and just teasing Lucy. Another dramatic sigh had Lucy chuckle again when Cana finally reached her.

“It’s just, you’ve got some ice cream right there.” Lucy humbly pointed out and almost instinctively reached out to wipe it away with her finger.

Cana let her, standing still and blinking once. Not a moment after she was taking another lick of her ice cream so she wouldn’t spill anything and then she was grinning. “Why didn’t you just kiss it away? You know, motivating me, giving me the strength to get through this…”

Lucy’s cheeks felt a bit warmer, but not from the sun this time. A hearty and loving laugh left her lips a second later, brown eyes shining with joy. “You’re absolutely right.” She wouldn’t mind kisses right now… But a bigger part of her felt like teasing her girlfriend, and it would also distract her from her own struggles with the heat, so just before turning around she told Cana- “We’ll have enough time for kisses once we’ve arrived at the beach. C'mon!”

“That’s cruel,” Cana whined and Lucy laughed. She didn’t see Cana’s small smile anymore but she didn’t need to see to know that she wasn’t mad at her.


End file.
